Hanging By A Moment
by Mistress Brya
Summary: Yukki has ran off with Kaname and left Zero all by himself, that's until the new students come and shake things up a little bit. There's a new perfect and she's not going to let anything get in her way, some heads are going to begin to roll now.


**Hanging By A Moment**

**Rated: Mature (It will be eventually... but yeah... )**

**Beta Reader: None, I'm doing thing on my own.**

**Notes: **This is for my two little sisters Aurora-Powerpunk (Adonia) and Ookami-Insomniac-Extreme (Akane)

I made this slightly on a whim... I do not know if I'll keep it going though yet. Only if I get a few reviews I may. The title is from the song Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. I thought it fit this type of story.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Zero, Did I ever mention that kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me?" Brixie replies, racing down a hallway as she was trying to avoid him. She pulled her revolver out as she turned around quickly, seeing nothing. "Hiding?" She asked aloud, taking a step back before bumping into something.

"Yes, actually." Zero says behind her as Brixie whipped her head around, pointing her gun at his head.

"I don't have time for this, pup. So state your business and then leave me be." She replies, glaring.

"You're going to tell me why your here doing this, and why you almost killed Yukki." Zero says walking forwards. Brixie took a step back, taking the safety off her gun.

"She's was being a brat. Like most girls. She would have gotten dealt with but Kaname got in the way. Are you two fighting over her? Love, how pathetic." Brixie remarked as Zero continued to walk towards her. She moved back heading towards the dead end of the hallway they were on.

"You shouldn't worry about what's going on. You should just leave her be and go back to where ever you came from." Zero growls stretching his arm out to grab her.

Brixie smacked his hand away with her gun. "I can't do that. I have a purpose to fulfill and not you, Kaname, or Yukki will get in my way." She replies glancing behind her seeing that she was cornered. She swore in her head before looking back at Zero. "Move." She orders.

Zero chuckled, "Not going to happen, now tell me what I want to know."

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" Brixie asks hearing him scoff.

"I'm really sick of your sarcasm." Zero says walking closer as Brixie hit the back wall, her left hand pressed against the window as her right held the gun steady towards Zero's chest.

"Well maybe if your life wasn't so pathetic you wouldn't have to listen to me." Brixie replies as Zero walks closer. "Two more steps and I swear I'll shoot." She says darkly as Zero casually walked closer.

Two shots went off before the clang of metal hitting the floor was heard.

"You know... your quite bothersome." Zero replies, his breath on her neck. He had knocked the gun out of her hand and pinned her right wrist against the wall with his left hand. He held her waist tightly with his right. His chest was pushed up against hers as he staggered over her slightly.

"Get off of me you blood sucker." Brixie says as she looks up to meet his eyes. His eyes widened a fraction and she smirked. "Yeah, I know all about you Zero. Your brother, your family, what that woman did to you." Brixie continued to look up at him before she saw him look down at her with a sadistic smirk. "Zero..." She says as feels something knick her neck.

"Kaname won't let me take anymore blood from Yukki so, I'll need to find a substitute." Zero says against her neck hotly.

"No. Get off me!" Brixie says hitting him with her other hand. He pinned that one above her head as she squirmed as she felt him push himself more against her, pinning her to the window.

Zero pressed his fangs against her neck, "Squirming only makes it worse." He says before he struck, digging his fang deep into her neck as her blood rolled down, staining her shirt.

"Ah!" Brixie cried out closing her eyes in pain as she pulled on her arms. "Leave me alone..." She says as Zero begins to drink deeply. She felt him increase the pressure on her wrists before she squirmed against him, leaning her head against his right shoulder. She slowly stopped squirming as her breathing slowed.

A lightning bolt flashed in the sky as someone watched from outside in the rain. The thunder shook as he looked up at the third floor window seeing Brixie and Zero. Blood splatter could be seen on the window as the rain started to fall harder.

"He needs to be dealt with." The figure says, walking away.

Zero pulled his fangs out after the seconds had went to minutes. He let go of her bruised wrists as she fell forward slightly. He quickly caught her. "...bastard." He heard her mutter as her face was in his chest, she leaned against him before he tried picking her up. She refused and pushed him away from her. She pressed herself against the wall before looking at him. "I'll go myself." She replies, moving past him slowly. Brixie could feel his eyes trial her as she left, she walked a few steps before staggering and falling forward.

"Selfish." Kaname says catching Brixie. "You think by doing that will help." He says scooping her up into his arms.

"Great, its you..." Brixie groaned, her eyes drifting shut.

Kaname looked over at Zero who stood there. Blood on his shirt and face. The both stood there staring before Kaname turned and walked away. "What's it to you?" He stopped hearing Zero's question.

"Its not Yuki, you shouldn't be worried about what I do since its not her." Zero responses as he walks towards Kaname. "Its not like you care." He says slowly as he's now within three feet of Kaname who now turns around.

"Your putting more human girls in danger, and I don't want Yukki being upset about you doing that to her friend." Kaname replies hearing Zero scoff after he finishes.

Zero looked at Kaname in the eyes, "Friend? She tried to kill Yukki and you got upset. What's it to her that made you not kill her?" He asked, knowing something was up with him also.

"That shouldn't be something you should worry about." Kaname says walking. Zero steps in his way stopping him from going forward.

Zero crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Oh it does, Kaname." He says still in the way as Kaname still holds Brixie who had fallen asleep. "How would Yukki feel if she caught you carrying her?" He says as Kaname face didn't change.

Kaname extended his arms out as Zero took Brixie this time. "Stay away from both of them." He says as he walks away. Zero turns around, holding Brixie bridal style as he heads towards her room, hearing noise and such coming from it. He kicks the door with his foot as it opens with Shilo smiling head turned before it faded away.

"What happened to her!?" She says in alarm as Vixhious and Apoc jump up hearing Shilo shriek.

"Brix..." Apoc says taking her out of Zero's arms he glances at Vixhious before seeing a fist being thrown.

"Stop it!" Shilo screams as Zero stumbles back, blood now dripping from his nose

"You bastard." Vixhious growls, taking another swing at Zero, who had caught his fist. Vixhious shoved him roughly into the wall across the hall. His fangs were out as he grabbed Zero's hand, and pulled roughly, sending him down the stairs. "If I see you even look at her, I'll kill you." He glares hatefully as Zero tumbled down them making a loud thud at the bottom. Vixhious stood at the top step as Shilo grabbed his arm. "Stop, don't, she's alright just stop." She says softly as Vixhious looked over seeing that Zero's gun was on the floor. He kicked it down towards him as it landed within a few feet away from him.

"Don't you ever come near her again or I'll make sure you'll die." Vixhious spat as Shilo pulled him back down the hallways, back towards Brixie's room still glaring.

Zero slowly got to his feet, grabbing his gun on the way up as he wiped his nose, seeing the blood and walked, more like staggered down the stairway. His hair covered his eyes as he walks out slowly. "You can't win either way..." Says a voice as he continues to walk heading towards his room.


End file.
